Le nouveau vortex
by Evanaissante
Summary: LE monde est en danger Walter et Olivia vont devoir faire de Peter une arme pour fermer un nouveau vortex, mais Peter en veut à Walter se qui pourrait être fatale pour les trois héros. Les fantômes du passé reviens hanter les trois amis.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : appartient à J. J. Abrams, Alex Kurtzman et Roberto Orci, je ne fais qu'écrire dessus.

Notes de l'auteur : Cette histoire se passe avant les réconciliations d'Olivia et Peter. Cette histoire devrait avoir environs 8 ou 9 chapitres qui seront écrits le plus vite possible, ceci est ma toute première fanfiction. Soyez donc indulgents. Et comme on dit, ENJOY .

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1.<p>

Peter était couché, à moitié endormit, à moitié ivre. Il tenait dans sa main droite une bouteille de whisky et dans la gauche son téléphone portable réécoutant le message qu'il avait reçu il y a trois heures. Une voix féminine, froide, électronique lui répondit.

- Message lut.

Il entendit des bruit de voiture et une autre voix, une voix encore féminine mais humaine.

- Peter ? Peter c'est moi. Dit Olivia Duhnam. J'ai une affaire, Broyles m'a appeler il y a quelques heures…je sais que tu dors alors je vais passer dans les environs de cinq heures…Peter je voulais m'excuser…j'ai été horrible…avec toi, Walter…bon je le dis comme je le pense…j'ai été une vraie pétasse. Pardonne-moi s'il te plaît.

Il raccrocha.

- Olivia. Murmura-t-il en soupirant. Comment veux-tu que je t'en veuille. Il se souvenait de la soirée mieux que tous les autres de sa vie.

21h45

- De toute les choses que tu as faite Olivia, ça c'est trop ! Cria Peter.

- Ah oui ? Alors tu devrais aller rechercher…comment tu l'appelles…ah oui ! Liv !

Peter soupira. Elle lui jeta un regard noir. Peter en avait marre Olivia le savait, elle était ce genre de femme, elle devait se défouler sur un sujet pour n'avoir plus rien à dire après mais là le sujet ne s'épuisait jamais.

Walter qui n'avait rien remarqué commencé à chanter.

- Les artichauts durs se conservent rarement, les éléphants norvégiens, un sommeil de de Singapour. (voir saison deux.).

- Taisez-vous Walter ! Cria Olivia.

Walter eu l'air abattu ce qui lança Peter dans une colère noir. Il attrapa les poignets d'Olivia et se força à cracher les derniers mots.

- Dégage ! Hors de ma vue !

Elle était partie en claquant la porte, martelant le sol de marbre des couloirs avec ses chaussures de marche en cuir délavé. Les Bishop était rentrés chez eux quatre heures plus tard. Peter était tout de suite passé à la vodka, scotch, gin, bière, vin jusqu'à terminer les bonnes bouteilles de whisky de Walter. Il avait même accepté le _Brown Betty _de son père sans opposer de résistance. Mais même cela n'avait pas arrangé son humeur.

Décidément Peter ne faisait rien pour que leur relation s'arrange. Il se leva et remarqua pour la première fois qu'il était dans son salon et que celui-ci était vraiment dans un sale état.

- Merde ! Jura-t-il enlevant les morceaux de verre troubles de son pied, le sang gouta sur le tapis mais heureusement pile sur la tache de confiture à la fraise que Walter avait faite il y a un mois.

La sonnette retentis plus assourdissante que d'habitude…_gueule de bois. _Il ouvrit la porte sans se soucier qu'il n'avait qu'un pantalon, que son pied saignait quand même plus qu'il ne l'aurais cru, qu'il avait des cernes de trois pieds de long et que son _chez lui_, ressemblait à si méprendre à une planque de trafiquant de drogue.

La clarté l'aveuglât après tout on était en été pensa-t-il. La personne qui se tenait devant lui était tous aussi aveuglante. Des cheveux d'un blond éclatant regroupé en longue queue de cheval serrer et strict, elle était habille de son éternel costume noir et de sa chemise blanche impeccable. Et ses yeux ! Vert au petit reflet brun qui clachait sur son uniforme incolore, son insigne brillant était attaché à sa ceinture lançant de petit reflet sur les murs du perron. Olivia Duhnam était éblouissante par cette belle journée d'été malheureusement se contexte allait être bientôt gâché mais ça aucun de nos deux jeunes héros ne le savait.

Olivia loucha sur le torse de Peter et son apparence misérable. Ses cheveux était sale et décoiffer, son pied saignait de plus en plus, ses bras était marquer de sale balafres blanche souvenir de ces deux années à la division Fringe, son pantalon miteux était tacher d'un mélange louche d'alcool et de matière non identifié. Mais le plus attristant était ses beaux yeux bleu-vert cerné remplis de tristesse.

- Hey. Dit-elle timidement.

- Hey…entre…je…euh…vais…me…non…euh…

- Aller d'habiller et réveiller Walter ?

- Ouais…je…j'vais faire ça tiens. Il referma la porte derrière Olivia et monta les escaliers.

Olivia avait tout de suite sentit l'alcool, le vomi, la fumer de drogue. Quand elle était entrée dans le salon elle avait été soufflée par le bazar accumulé. Les caisses par dizaines remplit des instruments de Walter, de livres, de flacons remplit de solutions au couleur brunâtre. Mais la chose qu'elle avait le plus remarquer était le bazar autour du fauteuil preuve irréfutable que Peter avait dormi là. Les bouteilles vident, les morceaux de verres couverts de sang ramasser à la hâte et déposer sur la table basse, la pipe à eau, les paquets de chips au bacon (les préférer de Peter), et sur la table bien visible des morceaux de papier déchirer rageusement. Olivia curieuse rassembla les morceaux et quand le dit papier fut réparé elle laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise. Une bande de photomaton, la représentant elle, souriante, heureuse, enjouer et Peter tout aussi heureux. Mais ce n'était pas elle, pas sa photo, pas son bonheur, mais c'était **son **Peter. Elle aurait voulu déchirer la photo, mais Peter l'avait déjà fait pour elle prouvant que lui aussi était malheureux de cette situation. Elle entendit les marches grincer Walter débarqua dans le salon…_**nu. **_

- Agent Duhnam ! Qu'elle bonheur ! J'ai entendu Peter se doucher alors j'ai s'eu qu'il y avait quelqu'un en bas ! Mais vous ! Vous et Peter, vous…

- Non, Walter, nous ne…

- Walter arrête de te faire des films. Ricana Peter en entrant. Et va t'habiller !

Peter avait l'air en meilleur état, il était propre, habiller d'un pull bleu et d'un jeans. Il fronça les sourcilles montrant sa ride du lion prononcer qu'Olivia aimait tellement. Il ramassa les paquets, les bouteilles, envoya la pipe à eau valser d'un coter de la pièce en lui donnant un coup de pied, jeta les morceaux de verres et fourra la photo déchirer dans sa poche. Enfin il proposa à Olivia de s'asseoir.

- Alors ? Qu'elle affaire ?

- Je voudrais attendre Walter.

- O.K. Il détacha chaque lettre avec effort en appuyant le plat de sa main sur son front en serrant les dents.

- Ça va ?

- Ouais…j'ai juste un peu trop bu…hier…hum…après…tu sais.

- Oui…je suis désolée.

- Je sais.

- On est ok ?

- Ouais, on est ok.

- Cool.

- Ouais…cool.

La banalité de leurs phrase prouvait que par un plus un égal deux que il n'était pas…_**O.K. **_

Walter arriva abrègent leurs supplice.

- Alors ? Agent Duhnam, pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

Peter fut étonner que Walter ai dit ça avec sérieux et en plus sans parler de nourriture…mais :

- Vous êtes venue m'apporter des beignets au chocolat ?

- Non…

- A la fraise, non laisser moi deviner, à l'abricot, ou non au la crème !

- Réveil toi Walter. Dit Peter. Elle a une affaire.

- Oh…bon…je vais faire des frittâtes.

- Walter assis ! Ordonna son fils un doigt lever.

Olivia ne put empêcher un mince sourire filtrer sur ses lèvres. Walter s'assit sur son petit fauteuil vert miteux. Laissant Olivia et Peter se serrer l'un sur l'autre…une partie de son plan pour que l'agent Duhnam et son fils soit de nouveau ensemble était déjà en route.

- Donc. Reprit Peter essayant le plus possible de ne pas frôler Olivia. Cette affaire ?

- Et bien…les affaires enfaite…il y a une énorme faille sur les deux mondes.

- Comment ça se fait ? Demanda le jeune Bishop.

-Comment font-t-ils sont plus approprier. C'est un groupe d'hommes et de femmes qui…détruise les murs de notre réalité.

- Cool ! Et pourquoi ?

- Pour se venger.

- De qui ? Dit Peter encore plus perdu.

- De moi. Répondit la voix grave de Walter.

- De toi ? Ricana son fils. Encore une fois pourquoi ?

- Tous les suspects sont surement des jeunes de Jacksonville n'est pas Olivia ?

Peter tourna c'est yeux écarquiller vers la jeune femme.

- Oui. Treize au totale.

- Merveilleux ! Cria Peter en se redressant. Absolument magnifique ! Et je parie que Broyles veux qu'on tente une expérience dangereuse et illogique pour résoudre des problèmes dangereux et illogique.

- Oui. Dit Olivia la bouche soudainement sèche.

- Alors quoi cette fois ? Fulmina Peter. On va faire quoi ? Me mettre des câbles dans le nez ? M'électrocuter ? Te donner du cortexsiphon en litre avec des électrodes sur le crâne ? Nous faire boire des tonnes de lait mélangé à des solutions réparatrices pour neurones endommagé ?

- Non fils, nous allons te donner du cortexsiphon.

Peter et Olivia se tournèrent vers Walter.

- Tu es malade ?

-Absolument pas, je suis même d'une santé olympique!

- De toute manière vous avez dit que les adultes ne possédaient plus ces capacités. Dit Olivia.

- Oui, mais Peter viens de l'autre monde, il à garder cette empreinte moléculaire qui permet de faire des choses extraordinaire.

- Comme ? Lança son fils.

- Comme traverser les deux mondes aussi facilement que traverser une porte.

- Toi aussi tu l'as fait ! Réplique-t-il.

- Grâce aux autres de Jacksonville sans sa on y serait jamais arrivé.

- J'ai aussi eu besoin de la machine de Bell !

- Et quand tu es partie avec Walternatif ! Beugla Walter.

Peter se tut ne voulant pas évoquer sa rencontre avec son vrai père, il ne leur avait jamais parlé de son enquête à Washington, de la visite de Newton, du faite que pendant cette enquête il était devenu parano.

- Je m'en fiche Walter ! Je ne prendrai pas de cortexsiphon !

Il sortit du salon.

* * *

><p>Broyles les appela une heure plus tard. Ils arrivèrent sur les décombres d'un bar à milk-shake.<p>

- Oh mon dieu ! Hurla Walter. Mon bar ! Mon bar !

Olivia et Broyles lancèrent des regards interrogateurs à Peter qui leurs répondait.

- C'était son bar préférer, il m'y emmena quand j'étais gosse. Alors que s'est-il passer ici ?

- Les anti-réalités ont ouvert un vortex provoquant ça. Dit Broyles en montrant un cadavre d'un signe de tête.

Peter prit une paire de gant et retourna le cadavre. Il n'avait plus d'yeux à la place se trouvait des orbites vide. Son nez se résumait juste à deux fentes et ses oreilles étaient à la place de sa bouche.

- Comment c'est arriver ? Demanda-t-il essayant de ne pas paraitre troublé.

- On ne sait pas…on espérait que le Dr Bishop en saurait plus.

- Je ne sais rien ! Et je ne saurais rien car mon propre fils refuse de prendre un tout petit peu de produit très dangereux et hautement inflammable !

- Et si tu veux tout savoir ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas me convaincre.

- Je veux qu'on amène un de ces cadavres à mon labo, appeler Asturo.

- Astrid. Dit Olivia, Broyles et Peter en chœur.

- Qui est Astrid ?

- Laisse tomber Walter. Soupira Peter.

Peter assit à lavant de la voiture d'Olivia était en grande conversation avec son père qui se trouvait à l'arrière.

- Je t'ai dit non !

- Pourquoi ? Le cortexsiphon ou le beignet à l'ail et au bacon ?

- Les deux !

Olivia s'arrêta devant Harvard déposant Walter et son fils sur le trottoir.

- Je viens dans une heure avec le cadavre et des nouilles.

- Ok. Marmonna Peter en éloignant Walter d'une grille à haute tension.

Peter tira Walter vers le labo. Astrid était déjà là occuper à étiqueter les bocaux de Walter séparant bien les morceaux de cerveaux, des réglisses en tortillons rouge.

- Bonjour Astérix !

- Astrid. Dirent les deux collègues.

- Peter viens m'aider à soulever cette caisse.

Peter prit la caisse dans ses bras tournant le dos à son père, celui-ci prit une seringue sur la table et la planta dans le bras de son fils.

- Walter ! Cria Astrid alors que Peter tombait par terre inconscient.

- Astrid aidez-moi à le mettre sur la table, il est plus grand que je ne le pensais.

- Il va vous en vouloir.

- Et alors ? Il m'en veut déjà de l'avoir enlever.

- C'est différent !

- Si je ne le fait pas nous risquons qu'un vortex intersidéral souffre juste sur Boston.

Astrid se tut en souleva Peter, il était vraiment grand ! Walter attacha les poignets de son fils et ses chevilles solidement, ils devaient maintenant attendre que la drogue se dissipe.

01H34 plus tard.

Olivia entra dans le labo les bras chargé de paquet de nouilles.

- On ne peut pas avoir le corps que demain…oh mon dieu ! Elle lâcha les nouilles quand elle vit Peter toujours inconscient couché sur une table attacher des électrodes sur la tête une perf dans le bras.

Elle se précipita sur le corps du jeune homme, mais Walter la reteint.

- Réfléchissez Olivia si je savais que c'était dangereux je ne le ferais pas sur mon propre fils.

- Mais…mais il ne veut pas !

- Je ne lui pas demander son avis quand je l'ai enlevé ! Cria Walter.

Olivia se tourna vers Astrid.

- Vous laissez faire ça !

- Olivia…

Soudain Peter se réveilla.

- Qu'est qui se passe…**Walter Bishop détache moi tout de suite !**

- Désolé fils, mais j'y suis obliger.

Peter commença à se débattre-t-elle une bête sauvage.

- Il est prêt Asturo.

Astrid mit le sachet de cortexsiphon et brancha la perf glissant un « je suis désolée ! ». Peter se débattait toujours mais moins fort, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'épuise et commence à s'endormir mais avant ça il regarda Walter et dit d'un ton ensommeiller.

- Je ne te le pardonnerais Jamais…_Papa._

Ce papa n'était pas affectueux s'était ironique, cynique et hostile. Du Peter Bishop tout craché.

* * *

><p>Son rêve commençais comme tout s'eux qu'il faisait depuis qu'il savait qui il était. Le lac Reiden, le froid, l'eau, la glace, il était là enfin le lui d'il y a vingt-cinq ans un petit gosse, les cheveux brun coupés court, les yeux bleu eu reflet vert les mêmes couleurs que le ciel, il tenait dans c'est mains un gros bloc de pierre. Un bloc qu'il lançait inlassablement sur la glace qu'il espérait fendre pour retourner d'où il venait…le monde en dessous du lac. Les cris de sa mère dans la forêt, le moment ou la glace avait enfin cédée, ses membres gelant dans l'eau, se débattant pour qu'on le laisse mourir. (Cette scène est un aequo à la saison trois dans l'épisode qui parle du passé de Peter et Olivia)<p>

* * *

><p>Dans le labo :<p>

Peter grelotait alors qu'il était couché sur la table qui était en plein soleil, il grelotait, comme un enfant.

- Peter, doit revivre les moments de sa vie les plus horribles pour passer les obstacles et trouver la sortie vers nous. Acheva Walter alors qu'il empêchait Astrid de donner une couverture à son fils.

Olivia la tête dans les mains assise sur les marches du labo se demandait ce qu'avait pu être les pires moments de Peter Bishop. Son enfance ? Son adolescence ? Sa vie excentrique d'adulte ? Elle n'en savait rien quand elle et Peter parlait c'était pour parler d'Olivia, du passé d'Olivia, du future d'Olivia, des amours d'Olivia et encore de tous les sujets qui tournait autour d'Olivia. Une des vrais questions personnels qu'elle avait décidé de lui poser et qui n'avait pas été prémédité par Peter était quand il fouillait leurs ancienne maison.

- Qu'est-il arrivez à votre mère ?

Et elle avait eu la réponse un an plus tard ! Cool ! Elle était vraiment douée avec les gens.

* * *

><p>Dans le rêve :<p>

Encore une soirée de profilage, il détestait ça ! Vraiment même si il allait aller boire un verre après Peter détestait espionner avec sa nouvelle copine.

Jessilia McCain. Plus communément appeler Jess ou Jessie. C'était une grande perche de vingt-six ans, les cheveux brun coupé court en mèches irrégulières, les yeux gris nuageux, des taches de rousseur sur le nez. Il la regarda un moment, la même posture qu'un chat, sauf que les chats n'avait pas un silencieux à la main et n'était pas un espion d'une société Anglaise très louche. Il l'avait rencontré quand il s'enfuyait de la planque de Big Eddie, Ils avaient parlé s'était plus et maintenant ils espionnaient ensembles.

- Personne ! Cracha la fille.

- Calme Jess.

- Dit ça à mon patron.

Elle avait un accent très British avec un peu de tonalité française. Peter trouvait sa très mignon. Elle l'embrassa et se leva. Ils avançaient sur le trottoir quand un des réverbères explosa.

Il avait atterrit dans la rivière, peut-être que c'était ça qui l'avait sauvé, alors que Jessie était tombé coter route…elle était morte…comme ça…sans prévenir…s'était la fin du monde…alors pourquoi était-il là, vivant ? Alors que la femme qu'il aimait était morte.

* * *

><p>Dans le labo :<p>

- Jessie ! Jessie ! Hurla à la mort le jeune homme.

- Qui est Jessie ? Dit Astrid.

- Je ne sais pas…mais à mon avis c'est une fille. Ricana Walter.

* * *

><p>Dans le rêve :<p>

Newton, son père, Walternatif, Olivia, Faux Livia, Astrid, Broyles, sa mère, Elizabetative, tout se mélange dans sa tête, finalement elle va exploser, sous la pression, sur ce stupide choix ! Si il était resté à Bagdad…rien…rien ne serais arrivé. Il se réveilla. Les rêve, la réalité, tout se perdait, une chose était sur, il ne voulais plus jamais voir les yeux vert et bleu de celui qu'il avait appeler papa.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus les choses vont se gâtez dans le chapitre suivant. Si vous ne l'aviez pas compris mon personnage préférer c'est Peter ! Donc mon énigme est assez baser sur son passé. Mais je vais aussi parler des autres ! Le chapitre deux est en cours et arrivera les plus tôt possible, je m'excuse pour la longueur de ce chapitre mais comme je l'ai dit c'est ma première fanfic ! Si sa vous a plus, si vous n'avez pas aimé, si vous avez des questions, des commentaires, positifs ou négatifs, je prends tout envoyer moi une review j'essayerais d'y répondre le plus vite. Certain personnages changent un peu dans leurs comportement par rapport à la série si vous avez des commentaires par rapport à sa envoyez une review.<p>

EVANAISSANTE !


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: J. J. Abrams, Alex Kurtzman et Roberto Orci, je ne fais que jouer avec.

J'ai finalement décidée de montrer un autre aspect de Fringe dans ce chapitre deux et de montrer les relations familial de nos héros mais pour s'eux qui n'aime pas cette aspect sachez que le prochain chapitre serait plus mouvementé. Ce chapitre très long et je m'en excuse, mais j'ai beaucoup de chose à raconter. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2<p>

Ses paupières s'ouvrirent, les éclats du soleil traversaient les vitres crasseuses du laboratoire dans lequel il avait passé les deux dernières années de sa vie. Il était toujours attacher sur la table, sa première réaction fut de se débattre mais après réflexion il allait s'en remettre au saint cynisme.

- Hey, les barjos ! J'ai fini de délirer vous pouvez venir me détacher ?

Olivia accouru pour le libérer. Il joua quelques minutes avec ses poignets, mais quand Walter apparut il se leva soudain menaçant.

- Ah ! Enfin, j'avais envie de parler avec le roi des barjos.

- Peter, je peux comprendre que tu…

- Non, justement Walter tu ne peux pas comprendre ! C'est bien ça le problème, j'ai eu du mal à te refaire confiance et quand enfin j'ai crus que ça allait mieux du me drogue pour mieux me trahir après !

Il balança des tubes à essayait d'un mouvement de main.

- Peter. Intervint Olivia en lui attrapant le poignet.

Il se tourna vers elle le regard dur.

- Ah, oui ! Et toi Olivia tu me vois flou ?

Elle prit cette remarque en plein cœur. Mais il continua.

- Parce que pour l'instant, je vous fais tous peur, non ? Même Astrid ! Si vous voulez mon avis trouvez-vous un autre pigeon.

Ils se turent.

- D'ailleurs ça ne dérangera pas Walter d'aller chercher un autre gosse qu'il pourra traumatiser.

Il rit, prit sa veste à boutons et quitta le labo.

* * *

><p>Ce fut comme un soulagement pour Peter, très vite ses mauvaises habitudes submergeaient dès qu'il eut conduit assez longtemps il s'arrêta dans un bar, commanda assez d'alcool pour toute une semaine et s'enfila ça comme du petit lait. Après tout ça carte de crédit était approvisionnée par le gentil FBI pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? Il aurait du réfléchir que si il utilisait autant d'argent le FBI serait avertis de sa position. Alors après une heure de détente il vit arriver la tête chauve, le visage sévère de Philip Broyles. Il éclata d'abord de rire mais se repris vite.<p>

- Super, j'en avais marre de boire seul.

- Bonsoir Bishop.

- Que me vaut se plaisir ?

- Je suis juste adepte de se bar.

- Vraiment ? Il faudra trouver un autre mensonge.

Broyles soupira, s'assit en face de Peter et se versa un verre de bourbon. Le jeune homme ne broncha pas il avait déjà but avec Broyles mais pour des raisons plus tragique qu'une petite fugue. Cette fois-là Olivia était aux portes de la mort.

- Bishop, vous n'allez pas repartir ?

- …

- Bishop ?

- Je ne sais pas…je ne sais pas si on peut encore se dire que je suis utile ici.

- Bien sûr que si ! Sinon votre père…

- Ne dite surtout pas que sans moi Walter partira et bla bla bla…changer de disque sa devient lassant.

- Bishop, votre présence est devenue irremplaçable ! Ce n'est pas le Dr Bishop qui aide l'agent Duhnam sur les scènes de crimes !

- Bien essayer m'sieur mais sa suffit pas cette fois.

- Que faut-t-il faire pour que vous reveniez ?

Peter ne dit d'abord rien puis appela le serveur.

- Boire ! Il faut boire. Je serais surement plus coopératif saoul.

C'est après cinq bouteilles de scotch que Peter parla à cœur ouvert à Broyles après tout, les deux hommes était ivres mort. Mais Broyles était quand même plus lucide que son compagnon.

- Vous savez si je l'avais un peu mieux connu, j'aurais remarqué que ce n'était pas elle mais elle parle jamais d'elle, j'y peux rien moi ! Baragouina Peter. J'ai été tellement con ! Je me suis aperçu de rien et maintenant elle veut plus de moi…et moi je l'aime…je l'aime.

- Si vous l'aimez Bishop vous devez rester…pour elle.

Peter regarda Broyles dans les yeux et murmura ce que Broyles voulait entendre depuis deux heures.

- Pour elle, je reste pour elle…ok je reste.

Broyles aida Peter à se remettre sur ses pieds, et appela Walter.

- Oui, il va bien…mais je pense qu'on doit le laisser un peu respirer je vais l'amener chez l'agent Duhnam.

* * *

><p>- Ouvrez Duhnam ! C'est Broyles !<p>

On entendit une respiration saccader derrière la porte et le bruit de la chaine de sécurité qui se détachait.

- Que voulez-vous monsieur ?

Broyles montra Peter à assoupit sur son épaule.

- Il n'est pas prêt à rentrer chez lui.

- Vous…vous…

- Oui je veux que vous le gardiez ici.

- Mais…

- C'est votre partenaire Duhnam ! Et c'est un ordre !

Olivia soupira elle aida Broyles à installer Peter sur le canapé quand elle entendit Ella se lever.

- Tonton Peter !

Peter se réveilla en sursaut en entendant son nom. Olivia croyait que Peter allait grogner mais au lieu de sa il dessaoula d'un coup.

- Ella ! Comment-tu vas ma puce ?

- Très méga bien !

- C'est super ça.

Olivia fut surprise de la gentillesse des phrases de son ami qui après tout aurait des raisons d'en vouloir à la terre entière. Broyles profita de ce moment d'inattention pour filer. Peter écoutait attentivement Ella parler de ses derniers jours d'écoles et rit même quand elle lui raconta son incident en récréation qui était pourtant d'une banalité révoltante. Olivia regarda son partenaire rire avec sa nièce et sa lui mit du baume au cœur. Elle regarda l'heure et se dit que cinq heures était une bonne heure pour se réveiller.

- Dit ma chérie tu vaudrais bien que je parle à Peter quelques minutes pendant ce temps va t'habiller je vais faire le petit déjeuner.

- Ok tante Liv.

Peter regarda Ella s'en aller le sourire aux lèvres mais dès qu'elle ne fut plus dans le paysage son visage devint sombre. Il se leva, regarda Olivia et soupira.

- T'inquiète je m'en vais.

- Non ! Je ne veux pas que tu t'en aille.

- Olivia…

- Je sais que c'est dur pour l'instant mais…_tu ne me fais pas peur._

- Content de l'apprendre.

- Et puis Ella t'aime énormément et vaudra partager le déjeuner avec son Tonton Peter.

- Oui mais toi tu n'en as pas envie…je le vois dans tes yeux.

Olivia ne dit rien mais Peter devina ce qu'elle avait failli dire.

- Tu te dis comment je peux voir ça puis que je ne suis pas capable de te reconnaitre.

- Peter…

- Non, tu as raison.

Quelqu'un entra dans le salon…_Rachel. _

- Hey, Peter !

- Salut Rash, t'es bien matinal.

- C'est de famille.

- J'avais remarqué.

- Tu restes déjeuner ?

- Euh…

- Aller ! C'est toujours plus fun avec toi.

- Ok, mais pas longtemps.

Rachel étreignit Peter.

- Houla t'as but toi.

- Ouais un peu…même beaucoup.

- Je sens ça, tu devrais prendre une douche il reste des vêtements à toi un tee-shirt du M.I.T et un jeans.

Peter détourna les yeux, Olivia ne dit rien. Rachel amena les affaires de Peter plus un sweat à capuche noir.

- C'est à mon ex, je pense que vous faite la même taille…nan, t'es plus grand.

Peter prit finalement une douche et déjeuna avec les Duhnam, et Olivia avait trouvée ça plutôt agréable. Peter avait même fait des crêpes en forme d'ours pour Ella.

- On va jouer à un jeu ! Cria Ella en gobant la totalité de sa crêpe d'un coup.

- Tu veux jouer à quoi ? Demanda Rachel.

- Je vais vous posez des questions et vous devez y répondre.

- Ok. Dirent les adultes.

- Maman, as-tu déjà fait quelque chose d'illégal ?

- Oh oui ! J'ai volée dans un magasin…des boucles d'oreilles, mais malheureusement elles étaient en sale métal et j'ai fait une infection.

- Le retour de bâton. Lança Peter.

- Et toi tonton Peter qu'as-tu fait d'illégal ?

- La vrai question c'est qu'est que je n'ai pas fait d'illégal. Ricana-t-il.

Olivia éclata de rire.

- Maintenant plus dur vous devez répondre à la place des autres.

Ils acquiesçaient. Ella prit une grande respiration et récita sa question.

- Qu'elle est la couleur préférer de Peter ?

- Noir. Dit Olivia.

Peter sourit.

- Non tante Liv, il me là dit tout à l'heure. Répondit Ella. A toi maman.

- Bleu ?

- Oui, mais qu'elle bleu.

- Bleu marine ! S'écria Olivia.

- Exact. Dit Peter.

- Qu'elle est le parfum de glace préférer de ma maman.

- Fraise. Dit Peter.

- Oui !

- Qu'elle est l'habit préférer de tante Liv.

- Les pantalons. Dirent Peter et Rachel.

- Bien !

Peter éclata de rire.

- Quoi ? Demanda Olivia.

- Je connais toute les réponses de ce jeu.

- A oui ? Elle dit ça sur un ton de défi.

- Bien sûr. Par exemple ta couleur préférer c'est le noir ce qui n'est pas étonnant, ton parfum de glace préférer c'est la pistache, tu aimes les chiens parce que tu en avais un quand tu étais petite, tu prends un café noir avec un sucre, ton plat préférer c'est le saumon, tu fais ta queue trois fois le matin avant de garder la quatrième, tu déteste quand Walter mastique ses aliments, tu adore U2.

Olivia resta scotcher car tous ce qu'il avait dit étaient vrai sans une exception.

- C'est pas drôle si tu sais déjà tout ! Bouda Ella pendant que Rachel rirait au éclat devant le visage surprit de sa sœur.

- Tu peux toujours leurs poser des questions à elles. Dit Peter. Elles ne savent presque rien.

Il se leva pour débarrasser. Le téléphone d'Olivia sonna, elle sortit de la cuisine.

- Agent Duhnam.

- C'est Broyles.

- Une affaire ?

- Non, je vais vous demandez un service.

- Quoi ?

- Garder Bishop quelques jours chez vous.

- Quoi ? Non !

- Mais si…c'est encore un ordre.

Elle raccrocha. Elle entendu un cri dans la cuisine et y accourut. Peter était tremper d'eau et Ella mouillait Rachel. Peter prit Ella dans c'est bras et la plaqua contre ses vêtements mouillés. Ella cria.

- Non ! C'est froid !

- Tu trouves ? Et ça c'est froid ?

Il lui renversa le petit saladier remplis d'eau sur la tête. Elle ria. Mais il s'arrêta car il vit Olivia dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il lâcha Ella et ramassa le saladier. Mais Rachel prise de fou rire pointa du doigt sa fille.

- C'est elle qui à commencer !

- Je m'en fiche ! Regarde la pagaille !

- Je vais nettoyer. Répliqua Peter.

- Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

- T'inquiète, je suis un grand garçon j'ai appris depuis bien longtemps comment marche une serpillère.

Il mima un bâton qu'on avançait de gauche à droite.

- Ah, ah, ah très drôle Bishop. Et où se trouve cette serpillère ?

- Le placard d'un ta chambre dans le coin gauche caché derrière une montagne de couvertures.

- D'accord t'as gagné.

Peter nettoya tout la cuisine quand il eut fini Olivia était habiller de son manteau tout comme Ella et Rachel.

- On va au parc, on se demandait si tu voulais venir. Requerra Rachel.

- Il est onze heures. Dit Ella. A onze heures le dimanche on va au parc. Et en plus aujourd'hui il y a un spectacle ! Tu veux bien venir ?

- Ouais, pourquoi pas, mais vous aller mourir de chaud en manteau surtout toi Olivia…t'as mis un pull plus un gilet.

Les filles enlevèrent leurs manteaux mais Peter faisait les gros yeux à Olivia.

- Quoi ?

- Tu vas à un spectacle le dimanche, en été avec ta nièce et ta sœur et tu es habiller comme pour un enterrement.

- Et alors ?

Il s'approcha, elle crut d'abord que c'était pour l'embrasser mais il voulait juste défaire ses cheveux et son gilet noir.

- Maintenant on dirait quelqu'un d'heureux ! On peut y aller maintenant. Dit Peter le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

><p>Olivia s'assit à coter de Peter mangeant sa glace avec appétit. Elle avait été en acheter pour chacun, elle s'était même souvenue du parfum préférer de Peter.<p>

- Bon dit moi ce que j'ai raté. Demanda la jeune femme à son ami.

- Ploc le chien pourchasse toujours Paf le chat.

- C'est tout ?

- Non, Pim le rongeur a trouvé une autre noisette.

- C'est ridicule.

- Ta nièce adore.

- Ça n'empêche pas que c'est ridicule.

- Oh et j'oubliais, Plume l'oiseau à trouver des brindilles pour se faire un nouveau nid.

- Je suis fier de lui, je vais même lui donner une médaille.

Peter éclata de rire si fort que le marionnettiste s'arrêta.

- Excusez-moi. Pouffa Peter.

Le spectacle se termina assez vite. Le Gsm de Peter sonna.

- Bishop.

- C'est Broyles amenez-vous tous les deux.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Un mort est revenu à la vie.

Ils arrivèrent devant le QG de la section Fringe, Ella avait boudée quand elle avait su que Peter et Olivia devaient partir mais n'avait pas insistée. Olivia allait passer la porte quand Peter lui attrapa le poignet.

- Olivia, j'ai passé une très bonne journée et je me demandais si…après…

- Je voulais bien boire un verre avec toi ?

- Euh…oui.

- Elle sourit.

- Ok, mais allons d'abord voir des choses dégueulasses.

- Et attraper des méchants, une journée normale pour les Fringiens !

Ils entrèrent.

* * *

><p>Et voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus moi j'ai adorée l'écrire, je remercie s'eux qui m'ont lu, je vais continuer à écrire aussi vite. Mes chapitres seront surement toujours longs. Le prochain chapitre révélera un bout de l'énigme future et et le pouvoir de Peter grâce au cortexsiphon, j'espère que se n'est pas trop fleur bleue, donc si ça devient trop romantique et que vous n'aimez pas, prévenez-moi j'essayerai de changer certaine partie de l'histoire futur. XOXO!<p>

Evanaissante !


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà le chapitre 3 écrit le plus vite possible. Si vous n'aimez pas je m'en excuse, je m'excuse aussi pour mes fautes d'orthographes que je corrige assez difficilement. Les pouvoirs de Peter grâce au cortexsiphon vont être enfin révélés, pour répondre à une review.

Pour miss du 13 : Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ait fait rire, celui-ci est un peu plus déprimant mais parle de l'intrigue future.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3<span>

20H 34 dans les locaux de la section Fringe : la puanteur était insoutenable, l'odeur de décomposition prenait aux tripes tous les agents.

- Duhnam, Bishop, ce que je vais vous montrer va peut-être vous écœurer. Dit Broyles.

- Non, vous croyez ? Ricana Peter.

- Votre père est en train de parler avec le cadavre.

- Parler ? Dirent les deux collègues.

- Voyez par vous-même.

Ils entrèrent dans une grande pièce où au milieu étaient assis Walter et un autre homme.

- Peter ! Walter se précipita dans les bras de son fils.

- Ça va Walter, calme-toi.

- J'ai cru que tu étais reparti.

- On m'a donné une raison de rester. Mais si tu nous présentais à ton nouvel ami.

- Oh oui, je te présente _Ronald Green_, monsieur Green est mort !

Ronald Green était grand, roux et avait la peau couverte de petites cloques verdâtres et la bouche cousue. Walter raconta à Peter et Olivia que Green s'était subitement réveillé dans son cercueil, avait creusé, encore et encore jusqu'à percer la surface et était tout de suite venu au FBI.

- Mais voilà le plus intéressant ! Monsieur Green est mort en 1985 !

Peter ne put empêcher les derniers mots de sortir.

- Je suis mort en 1985.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

- Enfin, mon alter-ego.

Personne ne parla. Broyles s'avança mit sa main sur l'épaule de Peter.

- Voilà le problème, Duhnam, Dr Bishop, Bishop venez avec moi.

Ils sortirent de la salle et s'enfermèrent dans le bureau de Broyles.

- Asseyez-vous. Ordonna Broyles.

Chacun s'installa sur un des sièges en cuir noir qui encerclaient le bureau de chêne.

- Plusieurs personnes se réveillent de la mort pour l'instant mais Green est le premier à Boston. Expliqua Broyles tout en ouvrant un dossier, il étala trois photos sur le bureau.

Il en garda une dans sa main et pointa le doigt sur la première.

- Elle s'appelle Karine Sparks, elle est morte en 1985, en Floride. Elle s'est réveillée le mois dernier à Jacksonville.

Les trois compares observèrent la photo un instant, troublés.

- Jacksonville ? Interrogea Olivia.

- Aucun rapport avec le cortexsiphon. Il montra la deuxième photo. Bobby Jones mort en 1985, en Arizona s'est réveillé il y a trois semaines. Et celle-ci est Lola Noble morte en 1985 au Mexique s'est réveillée il y a quatre jours.

- Pourquoi ne pas nous en avoir parlé ? Demanda Peter.

- Parce que je vous ai menti, Ronald n'est pas le premier corps de Boston.

Il posa sur la table une autre photo, un petit garçon brun, les yeux bleus /verts…_couleur du ciel. _

- Peter Bishop mort en 1985 à Boston s'est réveillé il y a une semaine.

Personne ne parla, bougea, respira, finalement Peter se leva, les yeux toujours fixés sur la photo, puis sur Broyles. Il prit la photo, respira un grand coup et sortit du bureau.

* * *

><p>- Peter ! Appela Olivia en sortant dehors.<p>

Elle dévala les marches du bâtiment qui maintenant lui paraissait bien hostile, vit une longue tache noire marcher vite sur la rue de gauche et fonça. Elle attrapa l'épaule de son ami et le força à se retourner, il avait les yeux rouges, ses mains tenaient toujours la photo et malgré tout ça, il lança un regard doux à Olivia.

- Ça va, je vais bien. Je veux juste…

- Te rendre dans le bar le plus proche, t'écrouler sur une table après avoir avalé une combinaison d'alcools si forts qu'ils assommeraient Gene.

- Exact Duhnam, tu veux vraiment assister à ça ?

- Pas y assister…**y participer Bishop. **

Il la toisa un instant puis haussa les épaules.

- Si tu insistes mais attention je te mets au défi de t'écrouler après moi.

* * *

><p>Le bar préféré de Peter Bishop était lugubre, macabre et vendait des alcools qui n'étaient pas autorisés dans le commerce légal. Donc pour résumer, une bonne soirée en perspective. Quand Peter entra, on entendit des « lui ? » ou encore « Impossible ! Bishop ! » mais ce qu'Olivia remarqua le plus c'était les regards haineux que lui envoyaient les serveuses des regards de jalousies que, elle, Olivia Duhnam, soit celle qui ose être avec le si convoité Peter Bishop... Ils s'assirent sur de grands tabourets mangés par les mites devant un bar en bois noir laqué couvert de marques de dents, la plupart des morceaux du bar étaient ou brûlés ou troués par ce qui paraissait être… une scie<p>

Un homme dans la quarantaine arriva en trombe devant Peter.

- Peter ! Comment tu vas gars ?

- On va dire bien, Gary… je te présente Olivia.

- Bonsoir, monsieur.

- M'enfin, qu'elle est polie ta petite…

- Non Gary, ce n'est pas ma copine, c'est ma coéquipière.

- Il te faut une coéquipière pour des activités illégales ?

- Non, mais pour être consultant au F.B.I., c'est pratique.

- C'est ça et moi je suis la reine Elizabeth II d'Angleterre.

Olivia montra son insigne alors que Peter montrait son badge rouge vif.

- Salut Ely. Ricana Peter sous le regard médusé de son ami.

- Je vous sers quoi, les agents gouvernementaux ?

- Pour moi un whisky double sec. Dit Olivia en fixant une serveuse particulièrement tenace.

- Et moi…_ un cocktail fée verte. _

Gary acquiesça et s'éloigna des deux amis.

- Tu vas me dire ce qu'est ce cocktail ?

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

- C'est si terrible que ça ?

Il lui donna la carte : tout au bout de la liste des alcools, on lisait :

_**Cocktail la fée verte : gin, vodka, mezcal et une larme d'absinthe (réservé aux adultes de plus de 21 ans). **_

Elle le regarda, interloquée, alors qu'il avait un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres.

- Ça va te tuer !

- Mais non, j'ai bu ça plusieurs fois.

C'est à ce moment alors qu'elle allait lui balancer une réplique cinglante qu'une grande blonde au sourire étincelant débarqua avec des cacahuètes et le verre de Whisky.

- Salut Pete !

- Salut Daphné, toujours pas d'inscription à la fac d'art ?

- Nan ! Mais Lee m'a acheté des toiles et des gravures.

Il sourit et se tourna plutôt vers un homme qui lui demandait s'il ne voulait pas jouer au poker. La blonde adressa un rictus à Olivia. Olivia but son whisky d'un coup, le cocktail de Peter arriva.

- Je pense toujours que c'est une mauvaise idée. Dit-elle en adressant un regard méprisant au cocktail.

- Tu me demandes de ne pas le boire ?

- Oui.

Peter repoussa le verre du plat de la main et commanda à la place deux nouveaux whiskys. Ils burent cul-sec. Ils recommencèrent plusieurs fois assez longtemps pour ne plus avoir les idées claires.

- Je rentre. Dit Peter.

- Ramène-moi d'abord.

Ils marchèrent longtemps avant d'arriver devant l'immeuble d'Olivia mais le fait d'être saoul et ensemble les amusèrent. Peter embrassa la joue d'Olivia et rentra chez lui. Il s'écroula sur son lit sombrant dans le sommeil…

- Peter…j'ai fait un cauchemar.

Peter grogna dans son oreiller et releva la tête.

- Walter, que se passe-t-il ?

- J'ai fait un cauchemar…mon bar à milkshakes était détruit.

- Ce n'était pas un cauchemar, Walter. Il a été détruit hier.

Walter éclata en sanglots si fort que Peter dût lui chanter sa berceuse favorite. Finalement Walter s'endormit…_dans le lit de Peter ! _Peter sortit de sa chambre en lançant des jurons, il descendit et but quelques verres de plus et s'endormit dans le canapé. C'était une longue journée, trop longue pour un nomade comme lui.

* * *

><p>- Debout !<p>

Il se réveilla en sursaut devant Astrid qui souriait.

- Astrid ? Que-fais-tu-là ?

- Broyles a appelé, il a appris pour le cortexsiphon.

- Et ?

- Il n'est pas content, Mme Sharp l'a aussi appris et elle veut te faire passer des tests.

Il soupira, monta et s'apprêta.

- Donc nous allons chez Massive Dynamic ? Dit-il en lançant ses chaussures.

Elle acquiesça. Walter descendit chantonnant une chanson qui parlait de milkshake, fritatas et beignets à la crème. Ils sortirent et prirent la voiture d'Astrid pour aller chercher Olivia, c'est Rachel qui leur ouvrit.

- Elle n'est pas là.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Peter.

- Elle va voir un mec tous les vendredis matins.

Peter avala la nouvelle. N'y tenant plus, il rentra dans la voiture et ne parla plus jusqu'à qu'ils arrivent chez Massive Dynamic. Comme toujours, ils étaient impressionnés par la blancheur irréelle des murs. Nina Sharp les attendait dans son bureau qui donnait une vue imprenable sur New York City.

- Bonjour. Dit-elle tout en gardant les yeux rivés sur son agenda électrique. Elle l'éteignit et adressa un sourire éclatant à ses invités. Je suis désolée, je viens juste de recevoir la liste exacte des traitements médicaux de Peter.

Celui-ci leva un sourcil.

- Nous voulons être sûrs que nos tests ne pourraient pas nuire à votre santé.

- C'est ça. Dit-il d'un ton ironique. Massive Dynamic s'est toujours préoccupé du bien d'autrui.

Nina n'insista pas, elle les conduisit dans un grand labo où deux hommes et une femme en blouses blanches les attendaient. La jeune femme se précipita sur Nina en lançant des regards mi-amusés, mi- intrigués à Peter.

- C'est lui ?

- Oui… Peter, je vous présente Hannah Smith, notre médecin légiste.

- Ravi. Dit-il en lui tendant la main.

- Moi aussi, vous êtes un cas très intéressant monsieur Bishop.

- Malheureusement, oui.

Elle sourit et revint avec ses collègues.

- Je vous présente aussi le docteur Samuelson et le docteur Lee. Bien, ceci fait, nous pourrions…

- Excusez-moi Nina, nous voudrions avant les premiers tests faire un examen du patient. Demanda Hannah.

- Bien sûr.

Peter approcha mais Hannah coupa son geste.

- Nous voulons examiner…_tout _le patient.

- C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Peter soudain malaise.

- Toute l'anatomie.

Peter inspira et acquiesça, les docteurs l'emmenèrent dans une pièce un peu plus loin et fermèrent la porte.

* * *

><p>Olivia arriva un peu après l'appel de Rachel. Elle entra dans le labo que Julie la réceptionniste lui avait indiqué. Elle y trouva Walter, Astrid et Nina mais aucune trace de Peter.<p>

- Ah! Agent Duhnam! Soupira Walter.

- Où est Peter ?

C'est Nina qui répondit cette fois.

- Peter est en train de passer une petite visite de contrôle.

- Visite de contrôle ?

Soudain une porte s'ouvrit sur un Peter souriant, une jeune femme souriante, et deux hommes totalement largués. Le sourire de Peter s'effaça à la vue d'Olivia alors que celle-ci était scotchée par la nouvelle connaissance de son ami. Elle était grande, rousse, les yeux verts et assez jolie…non pas assez. Elle était belle.

Nina avait un sourire qui ressemblait plutôt à un rictus étendu jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Peter, nous devrions commencer les tests, Hannah, voulez-vous bien l'amener à la salle numéro 16 ?

- Bien sûr, viens Peter.

Ils disparurent dans le long couloir alors que Nina chassait les autres médecins, elle se retourna vers les trois compares.

- Peter va être enfermé dans un caisson de privation comme l'a été Olivia. Nous lui donnerons une forte dose de psychotropes.

- Mais c'est extrêmement dangereux ! S'indigna Walter.

- C'est un moyen comme un autre de le faire se retrouver, venez ne le laissons pas trop longtemps seul.

* * *

><p>Peter était dans un pantalon noir en coton, torse nu. Hannah Smith se pressait autour de lui pour attacher les électrodes quand vint le tour du dernier électrode qui devait lui être enfoncé dans le cou. Il eut un mouvement de recul.<p>

- Que fais-tu ? Demanda-t-il quand il sentit la jeune femme trifouiller dans ses cheveux.

- Je pense que je vais te l'enfoncer dans le crâne.

- Quoi ? Crièrent Peter, Astrid, Olivia et Walter.

- Mais pour ça je dois faire deux trous dans ton crâne…j'ai ta permission ?

- C'est vraiment nécessaire ? Soupira-t-il à l'adresse de Nina.

- Je ne suis pas médecin mais je dirais que oui.

Olivia s'attendait à ce qu'il refuse mais à la place il murmura :

- Et ben s'il le faut, faisons des trous.

* * *

><p>Hannah arriva avec une perceuse, Olivia se précipita vers Peter pour lui tenir la main. Celui-ci la regarda un moment mais accepta. Hannah mit la perceuse à l'endroit voulu et l'alluma. Peter serra les dents sans le vouloir il pressa la main d'Olivia, signe qu'il avait besoin de soutien.<p>

- C'est bizarre. Cria Hannah pour couvrir le bruit de la perceuse.

- Quoi ? Grogna Peter. Le fait que mon crâne va exploser ?

- Non, que je n'arrive pas à faire une éraflure sur ton crâne.

Elle arrêta la machine.

Walter vint regarder le crâne de son fils et appuya un morceau de métal sur la peau blessée.

- Ton crâne ne présente aucune fêlure.

- Content pour lui. Dit Peter.

Walter enleva le bout de métal et regarda le sang couler…pas longtemps. La chair qui avait été percée était devenue intacte : pas une éraflure. Il hoqueta de surprise. Peter passa sa main sur son crâne mais ne sentit rien.

- Mais…mais.

- Oui fils, ton crâne n'a pas été entamé et ta chair s'est cicatrisée…je pense que nous avons un remodeleur.

- Remodeleur ? Interrogèrent les cinq comparses.

- Il remodule ses molécules assez vite pour les faire cicatriser.

- Comme…un métamorphe ? s'enquit Olivia.

- Non, les métamorphes ne sont pas entièrement humains mais à moitié machines, ils ne possèdent donc pas de vraie molécule cicatrisante. Pour cicatriser, ils utilisent le mercure comme agent fortifiant.

- Tu veux dire que je peux me régénérer ? Lança Peter. Enfin Walter, c'est stupide !

- Pas entièrement. Intervint Nina. Mais pour ça il faut s'en assurer. Elle se tourna un instant et se retourna brusquement pour planter la perceuse en marche dans le bras de Peter.

Celui-ci hurla et arracha la perceuse. Il porta sa main à son bras mais il n'avait rien à observer à part le peu de sang qui était sorti de la plaie. Il regarda Nina, puis la perceuse, Nina, la perceuse…etc.

- C'est complètement dingue ! Parvint-t-il à dire sous les regards médusés de ses amis.

- Eh bien, je pense que nous n'allons pas faire de test. Finit par dire Nina sur un ton léger qui aurais pu signifier qu'elle ne venait pas de planter une perceuse électrique maxi puissante dans le bras d'un homme…ou alors elle faisait ça tous les jours. Chose qui n'aurait pas étonné les personnes se trouvant dans la salle. Je vais vous ramener dans le hall.

* * *

><p>Astrid continuait d'enfourner des tartes dans le four pendant que Peter se coupait continuellement le bras mettant du sang sur son tee-shirt. Walter continuait de gribouiller des chiffres sur le tableau transparent puis soudain il poussa un petit cri. Peter bondit de sa chaise et se précipita sur son père.<p>

- Quoi ! T'as trouvé le pourquoi du comment je suis devenu un monstre ?

- Non, je me suis rendu compte…que je n'avais plus de lait à la fraise.

Peter soupira et prit sa veste.

- Je vais en chercher. Astrid, arrête de stresser !

- Je ne stresse pas !

- C'est pour ça qu'on a deux frigos remplis de muffins ?

Olivia sortit de son bureau.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Chercher du lait à la fraise et…50 cachets d'aspirine.

- Je peux venir ?

- Euh…ben oui.

* * *

><p>Leur malaise était profond, Peter ne disait rien, Olivia n'avait pas émis un son. Puis soudain un papier tomba de la poche de Peter aux pieds d'Olivia. Elle ramassa et regarda un instant.<p>

_Hannah Smith_

_07689345 _

Elle eut un petit rictus et rendit le papier à son ami. Un peu trop brutalement.

PAF !

Le poing d'Olivia arriva dans le nez de Peter, le cassant. La jeune femme se gara et s'excusa cherchant un mouchoir. Mais dès qu'elle l'eut trouvé, le nez de Peter ne saignait plus et il n'était plus cassé.

- Je suis désolée !

- Je sais, ça va, ça va. Olivia, je sais que ce n'est pas mes affaires mais…_avec qui étais-tu ce matin ?_

- Sam Weiss.

- Et qui est Sam Weiss ?

- Mon…

- Petit ami ?

- NON !

Elle s'arrêta devant le supermarché et regarda Peter.

- Sam Weiss est celui qui m'a aidée après mon accident.

- Aidée ?

- Il m'a…poussée à aller mieux.

Elle sortit de la voiture.

* * *

><p>Il entra dans le magasin, prit un panier et y déposa une brique de lait à la fraise. Il choisit bien la brique mauve pas la verte. Walter trouvait la verte trop agressive. Il prit aussi quatre paquets d'aspirines, deux bouteilles de vin rouge (pour remplacer celles qu'il avait bu) deux paquets de chips, un sachet de bonbons à la cannelle pour Astrid. Et automatiquement, comme il l'avait fait pendant deux mois, il posa un paquet de biscuits à la cerise dans le panier. Alors il se souvint pas assez vite cependant pour qu'Olivia n'aperçoive pas le brillant du sachet. Ce n'était pas elle qui aimait ces biscuits. Mais « l'autre ». Elle regarda un moment les mains de son ami qui tremblaient en remettant le paquet coloré.<p>

- Pourquoi as-tu prit ces biscuits ?

- Je me suis trompé.

- Non, tu as saisi le paquet avec détermination, c'était celui-là que tu voulais. Mais Walter déteste ces biscuits, comme Astrid, toi et moi. Alors pourquoi…

Alors elle comprit. Les habitudes qu'il avait prises en deux ans avaient été éclipsées par deux mois. Il posa le paquet sur l'étagère. Il arriva à la caisse ne regardant pas les yeux d'Olivia qui venait surement de comprendre. Il ne supporterait pas de la voir pleurer à cause de lui. _Pas encore. _

* * *

><p><strong>- Elle est partout ! Chez moi, à mon boulot dans mon lit. Je ne peux plus vivre dans mon appartement, je ne peux plus porter mes vêtements et je ne veux plus être avec toi !<strong>

- …

**- Elle a tout pris ! Elle se leva renversant la chaise sur laquelle elle s'était assise.**

**Il resta**** assis un moment, avant de murmurer une phrase qui manquait de profondeur pour les évènements.**

_**- Je suis désolé. **_

* * *

><p>Ils étaient devant la voiture quand il lui donna le sac de courses.<p>

- T'as qu'à rentrer, je vais marcher un peu.

- Peter…

- Ça va, Olivia.

- Non ça ne va pas !

Elle saisit le bras de son ami.

- J'en ai marre de ne plus parler avec toi, j'en ai marre de tirer la tronche !

- Et que veux-tu que je fasse ! Ce n'est pas à moi de pardonner, c'est à toi !

Elle se tourna posa les mains sur la voiture se soutenant pendant que les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Des larmes chaudes qui abondaient sur sa chemise, elle émit un faible sanglot qui déchira le cœur de Peter.

Il la retourna et la prit dans ses bras. Murmurant encore et encore.

- Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé.

Elle sortit des bras de Peter.

- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas vu ! Pourquoi ne tu ne t'es pas accroché toi aussi !

Elle frappa son torse, encore et encore et encore et encore. Mais elle tomba sur le torse meurtri. Il posa une main sur sa joue. Elle se laissa faire mieux encore elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa. Ils restèrent comme ça quelques minutes, non. **Une éternitée.** Mais peu importe. Après tout chacun a droit à une seconde chance. Alors pourquoi pas eux ?

* * *

><p>Voilà, fin du chapitre 3, le prochain arrivera la semaine prochaine. Merci pour ceux qui m'ont lue, à bientôt !<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà le chapitre 4, il est très court mais le chapitre suivant serait plus long (j'espère). Je pense que je vais réduire les 8, 9 chapitre à 5 parce que de un il seront plus long, de deux parce que j'ai énormément de travail pour l'instant et de trois parce que j'ai plein d'histoire en cours. « Juste être nous. » est déjà sorti et ai toujours sur Fringe. Je vais aussi lancer « Les souvenirs des héros » toujours sur Fringe et des petits récits sur _Supernatural. _Donc voilà. Merci pour m'avoir lu.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

Olivia se réveilla devant des yeux qui l'observaient.

- Ça me fait flipper quand tu fais ça. Dit-elle en s'étirant.

- Quand, je fais quoi ? Demanda Peter.

- Tu m'observe dormir.

- J'aime te regarder dormir. Quand tu dors tu ne portes pas de flingue te tu ne fronce pas les sourcils.

- C'est parce que il n'y a que toi dans mes rêves. Murmura-t-elle.

- Je te fais tout le temps froncer les sourcils. Et tu rêves de me flinguer.

Elle rit mais s'arrêta quand elle entendit les pas feutrer derrière la porte.

- On aurait dû aller chez toi. Murmure Peter.

-Pour avoir Ella qui crie « Réveille-toi tante Liv ! Réveille-toi tonton Peter ! ».

Les pas furent plus pressent, Peter se leva et ouvrit la porte.

- Quoi, Walter !

- Oh, je voulais savoir mettre combien de frittâtes au four.

Peter soupire et se tourne vers Olivia.

- Mettez-en trois, Walter. Répond la jeune femme.

Peter reviens se coucher dans le lit. Olivia observa un instant la chambre de son collègue avec fascination. Elle était clair et lumineuse, baignée de soleil par une fenêtre donnant sur un petite rue où était planter des vingtaines arbres. Les murs de la chambre étaient tapissés de livres de notes, plans et quelques photos. Une particulièrement mignonne était accrocher au-dessus de son bureau.

Une photo en sépia représentant Peter petit garçon, Walter souriant l'air moins accablé et une femme grande, le visage mince avec des cheveux bouclés hirsute. Ils étaient tous souriant et se serraient les uns aux autres. A côté de cette photo se trouvait une d'Astrid portant un chapeau d'anniversaire en papier tout en serrant Gene. Une autre représentait Ella tirant la langue avec Rachel. Une plus petite montrait Walter dans son labo portant un chapeau en aluminium. Et une beaucoup plus grande représentait Olivia et Peter. Mais ce qui attira l'attention de la jeune femme était plus-tôt les grands plans sur la machine qui recouvrait la totalité d'un des murs. . La chambre de Peter ressemblait à celle de quelqu'un d'implanté dans le décor, quelqu'un qui c'était habituer à sa vie. Pas un nomade qui changeais de nom, de ville, de vie tout bêtement. Olivia regarda Peter lire un livre tout en gardant une étreinte rassurante autour d'Olivia. Il était beau. Dans la lumière douce du lever de soleil, les cheveux en bataille, une fine barbe s'étendant sur sa mâchoire. Les sourcils plissés par la concentration montrant sa ride du lion. Elle ne put s'en empêcher. Elle se rapprocha et l'embrassa.

- Ok, ok on arrive.

- Non, on n'arrive pas ! Souffle Olivia en se pressant sur le torse de Peter.

- Hum, hum, ok. On sera là dans vingt minutes. Il raccrocha.

- Peter ! Elle se pressa un peu plus. Pourquoi as-tu…

- Olivia, les _« nous » _alternatifs sont à Boston.

* * *

><p>Voilà comme vous l'avez comprit dans le prochain chapitre Olivia fera fasse à Alt-livia, le prochain chapitre risque d'être le dernier car malheureusement mes études me prennent beaucoup de temps. Mais je continurais à écrire. Biz Evanaissante.<p> 


	5. Libre

_Dernier chapitre de « le nouveau vortex ». Merci d'avoir suivi l'histoire et j'espère que vous aimerez les prochaines. J'ai décidée dans cette fic que Fauxlivia n'était pas enceinte._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 5 :Etre libre.<strong>_

La route, c'était la seule chose qui comptait. La pluie acide n'avait aucune importance, n'y les regards amers de la jeune femme qui se trouvait à côté de lui.

_« Les nous alternatifs sont à Boston. »_

Il accéléra.

* * *

><p>- Bishop ! Bishop !<p>

Broyles suivait Peter à la trace dans les couloirs du FBI. Quand Broyles avait dit à Peter que les « Alternatifs » étaient dans la salle aux fond du couloirs Peter avait foncé. Mais c'était sans compter sur Olivia et Broyles qui refusait de laisser le jeune homme seul avec les « Alternatifs ». Olivia passa devant son collègue avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la porte.

- Peter, je sais que tu veux te venger…

- Non ? Tu crois ? Cracha le jeune homme avec sarcasme.

- Mais normalement se serait moi qui devrais être en colère.

- Je ne suis pas en colère contre _elle _!

- Contre qui alors ?

- A ton avis !

- Walternatif.

Il poussa Olivia mais Broyles attrapa l'épaule du jeune homme.

- Bishop, je sais que…

_- Vous ne savez rien ! Je lui ai fait confiance ! Je cherchais qui j'étais et lui…il s'est servi de moi_ !

Broyles le lâcha et ouvrit la porte. Il ne dit pas à Peter que Walternatif n'était pas là, il ne lui dirait jamais. Il n'en aurait pas le temps.

* * *

><p>Broyles entra le premier. Tout de suite un commentaire fusa du coter droit de la pièce.<p>

- Enfin ! Je commençais à me dire qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus important que la fin du monde. Ricana Fauxlivia.

Puis Olivia entra. Soudain plus de commentaires juste le silence et puis un sifflement. Une autre voix parla, masculine.

- Sa fait super bizarre ! T'as un clone Liv !

Peter entra. Fauxlivia se redressa rapidement, les mains agitées de petits spasmes, les cheveux roux détacher. Peter resta immobile et parla.

- Que faites-vous ici ?

- On boit un café. Dit l'homme qui ce redressa.

Lincoln Lee. Peter ignora Lincoln et se tourne vers Fauxlivia.

- Que faites-vous ici ? Répéta-t-il le visage impassible.

- Des éléments surnaturel se produisent dans notre monde-elle appuya fortement sur le _notre_-on pensait que c'était vous mais maintenant…

Elle s'arrêta un instant.

- On pense qu'il y a un troisième monde.

Un ange passa, deux, trois…

- Un monde plus évolué que nous mais qui a les mêmes objectifs…ramené Peter. On pense qu'il a lui aussi perdu son Peter dans une maladie.

- Donc les morts qui reprennent vies, déclara celui-ci, n'était qu'un avertissement.

Il s'approcha de Fauxlivia. Au début il ne fit rien mais très vite il lui enleva les menottes qui retenaient ses poignets.

- Viens avec-moi.

Olivia protesta mais Broyles la fit taire. Peter entraina la rousse dans le bureau de Broyles. Elle parla :

- Donc des morts reprennent vies…

- Tous de 1985, le dernier en date…ben c'était moi…

- Nous on a eu des avalanches monstrueuses sur Boston.

- De quoi ?

- De costard.

- Ok, donc on a un Walter d'un univers encore parallèle qui veut récupérer son fils, dit la vrai Olivia que venait de rentrer dans la pièce. On fait quoi ?

- Je sais pas mais la bonne nouvelle c'est que si on a une pluie de pièces porte-bonheurs tombait sur Boston, je serai le seul à ne pas être blesser ! Cool. Grogna-t-il cyniquement.

- Pourquoi ? Interrogea la rousse.

- Je suis drogué au produit pour schizophrène.

* * *

><p>L'agent Broyles ne sourcilla pas, il serra les dents et se présente devant ses agents.<p>

- Chaque élément qui vous semble bizarre ou inexplicable doit être rapporté à l'agent Duhnam ou Bishop…GO !

Les agents s'excitèrent sur leurs téléphones cherchant une chose inhabituelle…comme deux Olivia Duhnam sortant de la même pièce. La blonde parla :

- Bon faut qu'on…

Le bureau trembla, enfaite non, c'était tout le bâtiment qui tremblait.

Du plâtre tomba du plafond, les fils électriques s'échouèrent sur le sol. Plusieurs employés poussèrent des cris, alors qu'Olivia, Broyles et Peter semblaient juste surpris.

- Que sa passe-t-il, s'enquit Broyles.

C'est à ce moment que Walter fit son apparition en courant, chapeau d'alu sur la tête.

_**- VORTEX !**_

Peter se retourna vers Olivia.

- Sortez tous ! Maintenant !

Fauxlivia prit ses jambes à son cou suivit des trois agents. Mais soudain la rousse s'immobilisa poussant un cri.

- Lincoln !

* * *

><p>Lincoln Lee était toujours menottés dans une salle d'interrogatoires. Broyles attrapa la blonde et la rousse et fit un signe à Peter.<p>

- Allez-y Bishop.

Le jeune Bishop fit demi-tour dans les gravats.

La salle en question se trouvait au dernier étage-merci Broyles-il attrapa le barre des escaliers et monta en évitant les objets volant. Il se prit quand même quelque agrafeuse dans le thorax et une farde en pleine face. Arrivé au dernier étage, il défonça la porte 8. Il ne put s'empêcher de crier.

_- Oh God !*_

* * *

><p>Le building tremblait de plus en plus.<p>

Olivia Duhnam tremblait elle aussi. Mais pas parce qu'un vortex d'un autre univers voulait la viré. Non, elle tremblait de peur et de rage. Peter était partit tête baissé –syndrome du héros Olivia aussi était atteinte-pour sauver un homme. Était-ce cette prise de risque inconsidéré ou le faite que ce soit _**elle **_qui l'ai demandée. Soudain le dernier étage explosa. Puis le deuxième. Le premier restait intact…pour le moment. On entendit un bruit sourd.

Peter sortit avec Lincoln sur le dos.

Fauxlivia poussa un cri, Olivia tourna de l'œil.

Lincoln n'avait plus qu'une jambe.

* * *

><p>Le building explosa laissant juste un trou noir en pleine rue. Les lampadaires s'envolèrent vers le trou, des chiens se firent aspirer. Lincoln perdait énormément de sang, Olivia le bandait sans cesse mais le moignon ne pouvait pas être soigné.<p>

Il allait mourir.

Fauxlivia pleurait silencieusement. Sachant déjà que son ami était aux portes de la mort. Lincoln commençais à s'évanouir, il s'accrocha à la main d'Olivia et murmura :

- Laissez-moi lui parler, s'il vous plait.

Olivia acquiesça faisant signe à la rousse de venir.

- Hey Lin. Murmura la jeune femme.

- Hey, je voulais te dire…tu te souviens notre première affaire ensemble ?

- Bien sûr. Un bâtiment en flamme.

- Oui, ce que je voulais de te dire c'est que…_depuis ce jour-là, je n'ai pas arrêté de t'aimer Liv._

- Lincoln…

- Ne m'oublie pas. Murmura-t-il difficilement.

- Je ne vais pas t'oublier, tu seras toujours là ! Hein !

Un silence lourd.

- Lincoln ! Lin ! Ne me laisse pas ! _**LINCOLN !**_

Broyles arriva, ce calme exaspérant toujours collé sur le visage. Il ferma avec douceur les yeux de Lincoln Lee.

* * *

><p>Le vortex continuait de gober n'importe quoi. Walter et Peter travaillaient sur un moyen de le fermé mais tous les plans était très dangereux ou tous les plans de Walter terminait pas <em>beignets. <em>

- On a un plan ! Hurla Walter.

Olivia accouru.

- Peter va se jeter dans le vortex avec un émetteur magnétique, quand l'émetteur rendra en contact avec le vortex, il aimantera le vortex et je n'aurais plus qu'à appuyer sur le bouton-Walter montra une espèce de télécommande-pour le fermer.

- Ce n'est pas un peu dangereux ?

- Oui, mais Peter est un remodeleur maintenant ça ne lui fait plus rien.

Olivia haussa les sourcils mais après tout la moitié des bâtiments se détruisaient à vue d'œil. Peter commençais déjà à mettre le harnais quand Fauxlivia parla :

- Je vais le faire.

- Non ! c'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! Crièrent les trois collègues.

- Je n'aie plus rien à perdre…

Pendant que Walter essayait de résonné la jeune rousse, Peter s'avança devant le vortex et sauta. Olivia hurla.

* * *

><p>L'intérieur du vortex était étouffant et sombre. Heureusement il n'avait qu'à balancer l'émetteur et prendre ses jambes à son cou. Il essaya de détacher l'émetteur mais celui-ci restait fortement collé à sa ceinture. Il détacha donc sa ceinture et la fit tomber dans le fond du trou. Mais ne sentit-t-il pas ses jambes s'accrocher aux restes de fils électriques. Il se prit la décharge en plein visage.<p>

Les masses sombres se mouvaient devant le vortex, personnes ne distinguait quoi que ce soit. Personne ne vit Peter sortir du vortex le visage gravement brulé. Il arriva devant Walter et hurla :

- Maintenant ! Ferme-le !

Walter appuya sur le bouton.

Une lumière blanche.

Une explosion.

Des cris.

Des morts.

* * *

><p><em>Le soleil filtra à travers les barreaux en métal de la salle d'interrogatoire. La porte s'ouvrit devant un agent noir, au visage dur et calme. Philip Broyles s'assit devant le vieillard.<em>

_- Bon vous allez m'expliquer ce que vous avez fait._

_Le vieillard se redressa. Il avait les cheveux gris, les yeux vert/bleu. Walter Bishop._

_- Sa à marcher ?_

_- Vous voulez dire, ramener votre fils alternatif d'un monde parallèle ? Non, il est toujours là-bas avec sa nouvelle femme et __**son père**__. _

_- Sa nouvelle femme ?_

_-Une femme qui s'appelle Olivia Duhnam. Mais passons…_

_- Non, j'ai réussi._

_- Vous n'avez pas entendu ? Il est toujours là._

_- Ce n'était pas ça mon plan._

_- Que…_

_- Mon fils-parce que c'est mon fils !-est maintenant totalement en paix avec lui-même. Il a sauvé son monde, il a fait le point avec la femme qu'il l'a trahit, il est marié avec la femme qu'il aime et il est en bon terme avec sa famille. Que demander de plus ?_

_Il sourit et se tourna vers la fenêtre. _

_Enfin il avait réussi, enfin la vie qu'il avait espérée pour son fils allait se réaliser. _

_Enfin il était libre._

_**THE END**_

* * *

><p><em>* « Oh dieu ! »<em>

_Voilà fin de cette histoire, j'espère que la fin n'était pas trop décevante. Merci à vous lecteurs, lectrices. Je sais que j'aie été très longue et que le résultat n'est pas glorieux mais…je n'aie plus d'inspiration pour cette histoire. Surement à cause des dernier épisodes de la saison 4._

_XOXO _

_Evanaissante._


End file.
